characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Children's TV Stamps
Set of Classic Children's TV Stamp Cards Featuring much-loved Characters from over 60 years of Children's Television. The Stamp Cards feature all classic Children's TV stamps and are reproduced at postcard size from the original artwork. They make a splendid and original gift for anyone who has watched any episode over the last 60 years. Stamps The Stamp Cards feature classic children's tv stamps and are reproduced at postcard size from the original artwork. They make a splendid and original gift for anyone who has watched any episode over the last 60 years. *Muffin the Mule (1946) Muffin the Mule was one of Britain's very first tv stars. He was a performing marionette, "discovered" by Annette Mills and Ann Hogarth in 1946. *Andy Pandy (1950) Co-starring with Teddy and Looby Loo, Andy Pandy wanted to encourage young viewers to sing and dance along. *Sooty (1952) Sooty, the little yellow bear with a penchant for magic tricks has been waving his magic wand and causing merry mischief on our tv screens and in theatres since 1952. *Ivor the Engine (1959) Ivor the Engine; a small steam train working on a remote line in the "top left-hand corner of Wales". *Dougal - The Magic Roundabout (1965) Dougal (a Skye Terrier) was a very Grumpy dog who starred in The Magic Roundabout. *Captain Troy Tempest - Stingray (1963) Captain Troy Tempest and George Lee Sheridan, aka "Phones", are the pilots of Stingray, a superior submarine ship employed by The World Aquanaut Security Patrol (WASP). *The Clangers (1969) The Clangers were small creatures living in peace and harmony on – and inside – a small, hollow planet, far, far away, nourished by Blue String Pudding, and Green Soup harvested from the planet's volcanic soup wells by the Soup Dragon. *Windy Miller - Camberwick Green (1966) Windy Miller and his famous windmill. His bus featured the quote "Windy always saves with a Megarider". *Mr Benn (1971) Living at 52 Festive Road, Mr Benn visits a Fancy Dress Shop and goes on different adventures via a "Magic Door". *Great Uncle Bulgaria - The Wombles (1973) The Oldest and Wisest Womble, this leader is very stern but kind and loves reading The Times Newspaper. *Bagpuss (1974) The pink and white striped, "saggy old cloth cat" who comes to life in Emily's lost and found shop. *Roobarb (1974) Roobarb is always involved in some kind of misadventure which he approaches with unbounded enthusiasm. *Chorlton - Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976) Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, who appears in Wheelie World in the very beginning, hatching out of an egg. *Paddington Bear (1975) A present to his wife on Christmas Eve 1956, the story of Paddington Bear was created just 10 days later. *Hector - Hector's House (1967) Hector is a pompous, bowdlerising dog. He lives in a country house with his charming feline friend ZsaZsa, and the duo get up to much merriment and fun in and around their walled garden with their mutual friend and neighbour Kiki the frog. *DangerMouse (1981) DangerMouse is the strongest, the quickest, the greatest super agent in the world. He's a super-cool, eyepatch wearing hero who operates out of a London post box with his hamster sidekick Penfold. *Postman Pat (1981) Pat Clifton, a country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess delivering the post in the valley of Greendale. *SuperTed (1982) With just one mutter of his Magic Word, Ordinary Ted could transform into SuperTed, a flying hero with jets in his boots and lots of super abilities and agility. *Thomas the Tank Engine (1984) Thomas is a Tank Engine who live in the Island of Sodor, has a branch line of his own with his Coaches, Annie and Clarabel. *Mole, Ratty, Badger and Toad - The Wind in the Willows (1984) Mole, Ratty, Badger and the indefatigable Toad, step out of the pages of Kenneth Grahame's classic volume and lead us into a sepia-tinged series of stories set around the riverbank. *Princess - The Raggy Dolls (1986) Created out of 'odds and ends' due to lack of material from manufacturer. Voice characterised by H-adding. As proven in the intro, Princess is the youngest of the original seven Raggy Dolls. *Count Duckula (1988) Duckula was simply a lisping foppish thespian with grand designs for the stage and screen, but thankfully, he had a thorough makeover before he got his own series. He was given a snappier design with a daffy bill and an angular haircut. *Zippy and George - Rainbow (1972) Zippy's loud and domineering, but usually very funny who is actually a rugby ball and George's a shy, pink and slightly camp hippopotamus. *Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy and Jemima - Play School (1964) Humpty's a dark green large egg-shaped soft toy with green trousers and Jemima's a ragdoll with long red and white striped legs. *Rosie and Jim (1990) The two Rag Dolls that live on a Narrow Boat which is from Birmingham and is called the Ragdoll. *Bob the Builder (1998) Can he fix it? Yes, he can! Promoting a can-do attitude of positivity and the benefits of working together. *Teletubbies (1997) The Teletubbies coo and play in Teletubbyland. They repeat fun, infant-pleasing activities such as rolling on the ground, laughing, running about, and watching real children on the televisions on their bellies. *Fireman Sam (1986) There's a hero in every town, and in this case it's Pontypandy deep in the heart of the Welsh countryside, home to Fireman Sam. When e'er there's trouble Sam, Elvis Cridlington and Station Officer Steele will be there with Jupiter, their big red fire engine. *The Koala Brothers (2003) Frank and Buster are the Koala Brothers and they're on a mission to help others. Every day they take their yellow plane out on patrol around the Australian Outback to look for folks who might need their assistance. *Brum (1991) Brum was in a motor car Museum. When the museum Owner's back is turned, he comes to life and heads out to go exploring in the "Big Town". *Peppa Pig (2004) This lovable, cheeky little piggy lives with her little brother George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. *Charlie and Lola (2005) Charlie is big brother to little Lola and together they tumble, tussle and giggle their way through childhood, learning how to get along, how to behave and how to live their young lives in such a big and busy world. *Fifi and Bumble - Fifi and the Flowertots (2005) Fifi the Flowertot lives in a bright and busy garden world with her friend a bee called Bumble. Fifi is a Forget-Me-Not, which means she can get charmingly forgetful at the best of times. *Little Princess (2006) Little Princess lives in a castle, She is always up to something and learning how to get along with the world at large - be it learning how to share, when to go to bed, learning how to whistle, or eating her greens. *Upsy Daisy - In the Night Garden (2007) A Rag Doll, with a brown complexion, She likes skipping through the Garden and blowing kisses, and her skirt inflates to a tutu when she dances or pulls the ripcord on her waist. *Shaun the Sheep (2007) Originating from "A Close Shave" he is the leader of the flock and likes to play pranks on Blitzer the farmers Sheep Dog. DVD To celebrate 60 years of Children's Television, here's a compilation DVD full of the most entertaining and educational TV programmers ever! Education Resources Classic Children’s TV education resource pack is designed for EYFS, Toddler, Preschool, Kindergarten and Key Stage 1 (or equivalent). The pack consists of eight lesson plans and a board game. Each of the lesson plans showcases a classic British children’s TV show and covers National Curriculum subjects. *A Little Problem: These activities focus on helping Paddington Bear find his belongings in a maze, Little Princess eating her greens, Thomas find his friend Percy, The Koala Brothers with George's airmail or Charlie getting Lola to bed. *Build a Pillar Box: These activities focus on building a pillar box, designing a Classic Children’s TV stamp, a spot the difference and colouring in pictures of Bob the Builder, Sooty, Brum, DangerMouse and Count Duckula. *Where does it go?: These activities focus on learning about recycling and the environment with Great Uncle Bulgaria from the Wombles. *Posting a letter: These activities include cutting out story cards and working out the journey of a letter with Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rosie and Jim and Zippy and George. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: These activities focus on counting and discussing what happens on a farm. *Sing Along Fun: These activities include learning and singing along to Bagpuss, Upsy Daisy, Princess and Windy Miller. *Out in all weathers: These activities focus on creating a weather chart by cutting out weather symbols and putting them in the correct place on the chart with Peppa Pig, Teletubbies, Fifi and Bumble. *TV friends from the past: This lesson plan talks about the other Classic Children’s TV shows featured in Royal Mail’s Special Stamp series. Activities include getting children to ask their parents and grandparents about the shows they watched when they were children. *Posting a letter game: The aim of this game is to help the different children’s TV characters post their letters. It can be played with between 2 and 8 players. Activities *A Little Problem: #Help Paddington in the Maze #Little Princess' I Want to eat my Greens #Hide and Seek with Thomas #The Koala Brothers' Outback Airmail Adventure #Charlie and Lola's Good Night Lola *Build a Pillar Box: #Spot the Difference with Bob the Builder #Colouring in with Sooty, DangerMouse and Count Duckula #Pillar Box Colouring in with Brum *Where does it go?: #The Wombles' Where does the rubbish go? *Posting a letter: #Story Cards Part 1 with Postman Pat and Fireman Sam #Story Cards Part 2 with Zippy, George, Rosie and Jim. *Shaun the Sheep and his Adventures: #Counting and Colouring Activity 1 with Shaun #Counting and Colouring Activity 2 with Shaun *Sing Along Fun: #Bagpuss: The Old Woman Tossed Up in a Basket #In the Nigth Garden: Upsy Daisy Daisy Doo #The Raggy Dolls: Raggy Dolls Theme Song #Camberwick Green: The Windy Miller Song *Out in all weathers: #Weather Chart with Peppa Pig #Weather Symbols 1 with Teletubbies #Weather Symbols 2 with Fifi TV Family Favourites, The Musical Journey was a Children's TV short film based on a charity programme for Children in Need, a Story of a young girl (Melody), who step in her ToyBox every night and enter through a world of children's TV characters like Andy Pandy, Flowerpot Men, Camberwick Green, Magic Roundabout, Noddy, Rainbow, Blue Peter, Sooty, Nobby the Sheep, Ludwig, Muffin the Mule, Postman Pat, The Borrowers, Teletubbies, The Wombles and Many More. travel though a black and white section before finishing with modern day of Kid's TV The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: *Melody (Played by Angharad Rhodes) *Bill and Ben (with Little Weed) *Muffin the Mule *Andy Pandy (with Teddy) *The Woodentops (Spotty Dog, Daddy & Mummy Woodentop) *Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) *Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) *Chigley (Bessie the steam engine) *Ivor the Engine (with Jones the Steam) *The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) *Mr Men (Mr Bump, Mr Happy, Mr Daydream and Mr Tickle) *The Pink Panther *Noddy (with Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Dinah Doll and Mr Plod) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (Chorlton the Happiness Dragon) *The Treacle People (Rosie and Bert Boggart) *Oakie Doke *Pingu *Morph *Old Bear and Friends (Little Bear) *The Herbs (Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog) *Postman Pat (with Jess) *Broomstick Cottage (Mr Bobbin) *Mary, Mungo and Midge *Bagpuss (in archive footage, with the mice) *King Rollo (with Hamlet) *Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Spider *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Spot the Dog *Pigeon Street (The Pigeons) *Charlie and Lola *Bod *Roobarb and Custard *Mr Benn (with the Shopkeeper) *Doctor Who (the TARDIS and the Daleks) *Blue Peter (John Noakes, Valerie Singleton and Lulu the elephant) *Mr Blobby *Newsround (John Craven) *Fingermouse *Play School (Derek Griffiths) *Rainbow (Zippy, George and Bungle) *Sooty (with Sweep) *The Raggy Dolls (Sad Sack and Princess) *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) *The Borrowers (The Clock Family) *The Wombles (Orinoco) *Woof! (Eric Banks, the boy who turned into a Dog) *Tree Fu Tom *Dog and Duck (Dog) *Basil Brush *Terrahawks (Sergeant Major Zero) *Katie Morag (Played by Cherry Campbell) *Nobby the Sheep *Button Moon (Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon and Tina Tea-Spoon) *In The Night Garden (Igglepiggle) *The Really Wild Show (Michaela Strachan and a Bengal tiger cub) *Teletubbies Playtime Friends: Fun Stories and Story Treasury Thomas, Bananas in Pyjamas, Yoho Ahoy, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Johnson, Raggy Dolls, Wombles, Brum, Fifi and the Flowertots, Little Robots, In the Night Garden, Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy, Oakie Doke, Pingu, Engie Benjy, Rubbadubbers, Peppa Pig, Charlie and Lola and Fireman Sam have lots of fun and adventures. join the fun in this extra special collection of stories perfect for young children. Stories Children's Favourite TV Songs What a treat, Children's TV has lot of fun with wonderful characters like Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Paddington Bear, The Animals of Farthing Wood, Mr Men, Oakie Doke, Spot, Pingu, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Brum, Johnson and Friends, Teletubbies and many more with theme tunes which are remakes of those from Children's TV in 2 Disc sets, So join in the fun with Children's TV Friends with great songs and music. Disc 1 #Postman Pat Theme (Series One Version) #Ted Glen's Song #Mobile Shop Theme #Miss Hubbard's Theme #The Farmer's Song #Bob the Builder Theme/Fireman Sam Theme #Paddington Bear Theme #Bertha Theme/Charlie Chalk Theme #I'm Charlie Chalk/Lewis T Duck's Theme #Rosie and Jim Theme/Tots TV Theme/Brum Theme #TUGS Theme #Joshua Jones Theme #The Magic Roundabout Theme/Joe Theme/Yoho Ahoy Theme #The Animals of Farthing Wood Theme #Johnson and Friends Theme/Why is Blue, Blue?/I Can Do Anything #Noddy Theme/Mr. Plod Dittie #Spot Theme/Mr Men Theme (1970's Version) #Blinky Bill Theme/Huxley Pig Theme/Tales of the Tooth Fairies Theme/Fingermouse's Theme (from Fingerbobs)/Bodger and Badger Theme/Boffins Theme/Starhill Ponies Theme Disc 2 #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Theme #Thomas' Theme/James' Theme/Percy's Theme/Edward's Theme/Toby's Theme #Oakie Doke Theme/FunnyBones Theme/The Treacle People Theme #The Magic House Theme/Fetch the Vet Theme #Ferry Boat Fred Theme #The Wombling Song/Remember You're A Womble #Sooty & Co. Theme/Sooty's Campervan Theme #The Raggy Dolls Theme/Proper Sound (from Postman Pat and the Tuba) #Pingu Theme (with music from School Time) #The Flumps Theme/Crystal Tipps and Alistair Theme/Wiggly Park Theme/Mr. Benn Theme #PC Pinkerton Theme/Rainbow Theme (1994 Version) #Mr Blobby #Bananas in Pyjamas Theme/Hello Song/Banana Hoilday #Chorlton and the Wheelies Theme/Oscar & Friends Theme/Binka Theme #The Herbs/Parsley the Lion's Song #Mr Squiggle Theme/The Animal Shelf Theme #Playbox Theme/Jess the Cat's Song/I'm Madeline #Teletubbies Say Eh Oh! All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs Favourites songs from the most popular children's TV characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Top Cat, Maisy, Thunderbirds and Fetch the Vet! on VHS, CD and Cassette *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Bill & Ben Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Tweenies: Number One *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Stingray: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Joe 90: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Kipper the Dog: Theme Tune *Letterland: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah, Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do the Lollypop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Sooty: Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *The Wombles: Remember You're A Womble *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Pinocchio: When you Wish upon a Star Glass Onion: Don't be afraid The star-studded promo for Glass Onion’s Don’t Be Afraid was unveiled at St Anne’s Church Rectory, in Soho, London, last Tuesday. Other collaborators have included animator Alan Rogers of Pigeon Street who created special artwork for the video, Ian Allen the creator of Button Moon, Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep and even Basil Brush. It then had its public launch at Grimsthorpe Festival, where the band performed, on Bank Holiday Monday, and is now available to view online. They have also enlisted help from Jamie Anderson, grandson of Thunderbirds creator Gerry, as well as Richard Gregory, animatronics expert for films like Batman, the James Bond series, Walking With Dinosaurs and Doctor Who. Look out for other childhood favourites. As well as Muffin the Mule (as operated by legendary puppeteer Ronnie Le Drew) and characters from Button Moon, the video features Simon Buckley with Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train, The Treacle People, Rosie and Jim, The Magic Roundabout, Basil Brush, Postman Pat, Sooty, Camberwick Green, The Woodentops, Charlie and Lola, Teletubbies, Bod, Willo the Wisp, Dooby Duck (picturedright), and Ludwig. Characters featured in Don’t Be Afraid *Mr Jupiter, The Pigeons, Polly and Molly from Pigeon Street *Bagpuss *Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee *Saturday Superstore's Crow *Fred Spook from The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Muffin the Mule *Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos and The Pinky Ponk from In the Night Garden *Postman Pat with Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, PC Selby, Julian Clifton, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris, Minister and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Teletubbies *Willy and Jenny from The Woodentops *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr Carburettor, Big Christine and Farmer Green from Roary the Racing Car *Parsley the Lion from The Herbs *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men *Moschops with Ally, Uncle Rex and Mrs. Kerry *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Nobby the Sheep *Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow *The Wombles' Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington *Thunderbirds' Parker *Charlie and Lola with Marv and Lotta *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Rubbadubbers' Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy *Christopher Crocodile *Sad Sack, Claude, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Dooby Duck *Morph and Chaz *Jamie, Wordsworth, Strumpers Blunkett and Nutmeg from Jamie and the Magic Torch *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Ludwig *Roobarb and Custard *Brum *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *Perkin, Posie and Pootle from The Flumps *Basil Brush Credits *Button Moon/The Spooks of Bottle Bay: Created by Ian Allen *Playboard puppets by John Thirtle *Characters performed by Ian Allen *Narrated by Robin Parkinson. *Terrahawks: Created by Gerry Anderson and Christopher Burr *Zero Performed by Jamie Anderson, Richard Gregory and Dan Sumpton. *Rosie and Jim/Teletubbies/In the Night Garden/Brum: Created by Anne Wood *Nobby the Sheep: Performed by Simon Buckley. *Dooby Duck: Created and performed by Roger Stevenson *Voiced by Harry Stuart. *Muffin the Mule, Zippy and Crow: Performed by Ronnoe Le Drew. *George: Performed by Craig Crane. *Pianist: Liz Hill. *Glass Onion would also like to thank *Alan Rogers for the use of his Pigeon Street Characters *The Michal Cole estate for the use of Bod, The Herbs and The Flumps *Bernard Cribbins for the use of The Wombles and Moschops *Keith Chapman for the use of the Characters from Roary the Racing Car *Serge Danoit for the use of The Magic Roundabout *Richard Cadell for the use of Sooty *Peter Firmin for the use of Bagpuss *The Spargo Sisters for the use of Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Grange Calveley for the use of Roobarb and Custard *Mike Furness & Iain Russell for the use of The Treacle People *Glyn and Mary Edwards for supplying Saturday Supersttore's Crow *Peter Land for the use of Ludwig *Mike Joyce for the use of Christopher Crocodile *Lewis Macleod for the use and voiced of Postman Pat *Brian Cosgrove for the use of Jamie and the Magic Torch and Chorlton and the Wheelies *Sylvia Anderson for the use of Thunderbirds *Jonathan Owen, Michael Owen and Michael Winsor for making Basil Brush available *Melvyn Jacobson for the use of The Raggy Dolls *Peter Lord for the use of Morph *Geoffrey Hayes for the use of Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Peter Curtis for the use of Rubbadubbers *Gordon Murray for the use of Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *The Consortium of Gentlemen for the use of Yoho Ahoy and Engie Benjy *Lucinda Rowe for the use of Muffin the Mule, The Woodentops, Andy Pandy and The Flower Pot Men *Lauren Child for the use of Charlie and Lola *St Deny's Church, Sleaford. *Sempringham Abbey. *Stephan Tapley and the William Alvey School, Sleaford. *A special thanks to Rebecca Parkinson, Ben Thwaites, Richard Button, Dave Hill, Graham Walsh and Grimsthorpe Festival's Dan Sumpton. Tik Tok: On the Children's TV Clock A single based on the Song by the American recording artist Kesha. It then had its public launch at Red Nose Day 2015 in Comic Relief. A Whole host of iconic Children’s TV Characters appear in the Song, The cover art is a parody of the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles. The music video depicts two children watching TV when Parsley the Lion from The Herbs appeared on the Screen and Roaring like the MGM Lion, Later he was Join by Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men, Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train and Gimme 5, Dooby Duck, Saturday Superstore’s Crow, Ludwig, Postman Pat and his Friends in Greendale, Teletubbies, Characters from Roary the Racing Car, Sooty and Sweep, The Wombles, Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar from Willo the Wisp, Silas Milton, Charlie, Bert Boggart from The Treacle People, Charlie and Lola, the Starhill Ponies, Greenclaws and the Twirlywoos. At the end of the video, When Muffin the Mule, Sooty and the Twirlywoos appears only to be informed that the song have just finished and really wasn’t expecting!. Characters featured in Tik Tok *Parsley the Lion from The Herbs *Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Postman Pat with Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton, PC Selby, Lucy Selby, Alf Thompson, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Julia Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Jeff Pringle, Charlie Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Reverend Timms *The Wombles' Orinoco, Bungo and Wellington *Grandfather Flump, Perkin, Posie and Pootle from The Flumps *Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Flash, Mr Carburettor, Big Christine and Farmer Green from Roary the Racing Car *Mr Jupiter, The Pigeons, Polly and Molly from Pigeon Street *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow *Charlie and Lola with Marv, Lotta, Morten, Sizzles and Soren Lorensen *Thunderbirds' Parker *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, King Otto, Queen Doris, Minister and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Dooby Duck *Engie Benjy and Jollop the Dog *Daddy and Mummy from The Woodentops *Vinny Dustbin from Monster Café *Morph and Chaz *Silas Milton, Charlie and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Moschops with Ally, Uncle Rex and Mrs. Kerry *Rubbadubbers' Tubb, Terence, Finbar and Sploshy *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick and Peekaboo *Ludwig *Bagpuss *Roobarb and Custard with The Birds *Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Saturday Superstore's Crow *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller, Chippy Minton and Miss Lovelace *Brum *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Roland Rat *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee *Willo the Wisp's Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar *Greenclaws *Duck from Sarah and Duck *Zippy, George and Bungle from Rainbow *Jamie, Wordsworth, Strumpers Blunkett and Nutmeg from Jamie and the Magic Torch *Major Clanger, Mother Clanger, Granny Clanger and The Soup Dragon from Clangers *Dylan and Molly from Starhill Ponies *Fred Spook from The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Daisy Do Right and Buddy from Dream Street *Basil Brush *Nobby the Sheep *Christopher Crocodile *Zing from Zingalong The Story of Children’s Television From the earliest days of Muffin the Mule and Watch with Mother to the multi-channel world of today, generations of children have fallen in love with the characters and stories brought to life on the small screen. The Story of Children’s Television is a highly interactive and family friendly exhibition which traces the fascinating history of children’s television from its earliest days to the multi-channel world of today. The exhibition allows us to explore our relationship with these programmes, and how they were at the forefront of technological advancements in the wider world, looking in detail at animation, drama, puppets and factual programmes. The exhibition brings together objects, memorabilia, merchandise, clips and images from iconic children’s programmes. The original objects and characters span the decades, from Mummy Woodentop to the original Tracy Island model created on Blue Peter, Gordon the Gopher, Bagpuss, Morph, The Wombles, Rastamouse and the singing veggies from Mr Bloom’s Nursery. The Story of Children’s Television is the story of all of our childhoods. The exhibition will take you for a wander down memory lane to a celebration of children’s television, past and present. Sets and Full-Bodied Puppets *A full set of Blue Peter Badges *Grange Hill uniform and original scripts *Tracey's Island from Thunderbirds *The TARDIS and the Daleks from Doctor Who *Bungle from Rainbow *Greenclaws *Champion the Wonder Horse Annual *Big Red Boat from Twirlywoos *Fizz, Jake and Doodles from Tweenies *Brum *Teletubbies and Tubby Toast *Makka-Pakka's Og-Pog and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden Puppets *Bagpuss *Andy Pandy *Pob *Rosie and Jim and Duck *Isabel from Furchester Hotel *Sooty and Sweep *Gordon the Gopher *Peggy Patch & Why Bird from Playdays *Bill and Ben *Otis the Aardvark *Nobby the Sheep *Humpty and Little Ted from Playschool *Tamba from Tikkabilla *Basil Brush *The Singing Veggies from Mr Bloom’s Nursery *Button Moon's Mr. Spoon *Vinny Dustbin from Monster Café *Dooby Duck *Mummy from The Woodentops *Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks *Muffin the Mule Models *Rastamouse *Characters and Set from Strange Hill High *Gordon Murray's Windy Miller and Miss Lovelace *Morph *Chorlton and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Engie Benjy *The Wombles *Characters from Cockleshell Bay *Toad from Wind in the Willows *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *Big Ears from Noddy *Dusty and Poppy Dogwood from Brambly Hedge *Fireman Sam *Clanger from The New Clangers Series *Pingu *Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck *Sploshy from Rubbadubbers *Bilge, Cutlass, Jones, Booty and Flamingo from Yoho Ahoy *Characters from The Treacle People *Shaun the Sheep *Character from Timmy Time *Scoop and Dizzy from Bob the Builder *Jess the Cat from Postman Pat *Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown and Duck from Jane Hissey's Old Bear Stories Artworks *SuperTed *Mr Benn *Danger Mouse Animation cel and Background *The Raggy Dolls Animation cel and Background *Characters from Bod *The BFG *Roobarb and Custard Animation cel and Background *Peppa Pig Animation cel and Background *Count Duckula Animation cel and Background *Boo! *Little Princess *Ivor the Engine *Mr Bump and Little Miss Sunshine from Mr Men and Little Miss *Lola and Lotta from Charlie and Lola *Ludwig the Egg *Bananaman Animation cel and Background *Kipper the Dog Animation cel and Background A Golden Age of Children's TV Since the early 1950's children's television programmes have had their own special place on 'the box'. *Originally titled For the Very Young - becoming known as Watch with Mother from 1953 onwards - the BBC afternoon children's zone brought an array of shows that still resonater today, most notably the puppet antics of Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), 'oddlepoddle' -spouting Bill and Ben in Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955) and The Woodentops (1955). The 1950s also brought us the variety-cum-gameshow Crackejack, which would continue for almoust 30 years until 1984, and the world's longest-running children's series, Blue Peter, which first set sail in 1958. *Stop-motion animation - in which single frames of an odject being moved in tiny increments are strung togeter to create an impression of movement - became a mainstay of children's shows in the 1960s, with magical results. Early examples include The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965) and Camberwick Green (1996), an even more spohisticated affair that was filmed in colour and to spin-off Trumpton (1967) and Chigley (1969). Away from Watch with Mother, BBC2 introduced the educational Play School in 1964, cautiously acquainting the very young with the outside world. *In 1972, the Government lifted the restrictions on TV broadcasting hours, prompting ITV to increase its output of children's programmes. The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Sooty Show (1955), Rainbow (1972) and Pipkins (1973) followed, both mixing puppets and presenters, Other favourites included Jamie and the Magic Torch and Chorlton and the Wheelies (both 1976). Back on BBC1, the serials were increasingly reflecting pop culture. Fingerbobs (1972) sat long-haired 'Yoffy' (Play School presenter Rick Jones) to work in a studio accompanied by his paper creations, while Bod (1975) - narrated in supremely measured tones by John Le Mesurier - sported jazzy songs courtesy of Derek Griffiths (another talented Play School Presenter), Other favourites from the 60s and 70s are The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Roobarb (1974), The Wombles (1973), Ivor the Engine (1959), Bagpuss (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972) and Joe (1966). *By the 1980s, the Watch with Mother umbrella had been dropped, but programmers for the very young continued, including Postman Pat (1981), SuperTed (1982), Fireman Sam (1986), Pigeon Street (1981) and Bertha (1985). During this decade ITV also created some of its best-remembered productions, including Button Moon (1980), The Wind in the Willows (1984), The Little Green Man (1985), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), Knightmare (1987), Telebugs (1986), the secret-agent antics of Dangermouse (1981) and the Spin off Count Duckula (1988). *The TV landscape evolved further in the 1990s, as satellite television tentatively arrived and children's programming became margginalised in an ever-more competitive market like The Raggy Dolls (1986), Brum (1991), Playbox (1988), Rosie and Jim (1990), Dennis the Menace (1996), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Tweenies (1999), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Bob the Builder (1998) and Victor and Hugo (1991). Nonetheless, the massively successful Teletubbies (1997), aimed at a pre-school audience was still able to make a splash, even producing a million-selling pop single. *In recent years, productions for younger viewers have migrated from the world of regular 'terrestrial' TV onto dedicated channels. with the like of Peppa Pig (2004), Dog and Duck (2000), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), The Koala Brothers (2003), The Secret Show (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), Yoho Ahoy (2000), In the Night Garden (2007), Little Princess (2006), Sarah & Duck (2013) and Charlie and Lola (2005) providing edifying entertainment. Bedtime Stories, meanwhile, reminds us if the classic story-telling of Jackanory (which was broadcast from the 1960s to the 1990s). More then 60 years after younger viewers were first given their one special part of the TV day, they're still being provided with plenty of opportunities to watch with mother - or father or siblings or friends. Clips from Muffin the Mule (1946), Andy Pandy (1950), Flower Pot Men (1952), Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953), Picture Book (1955, The Woodentops (1955), The Sooty Show (1955), Blue Peter, Crackejack, Ivor the Engine (1959), Stingray (1963), Play School, Jackanory, The Magic Roundabout (1965), Pogles' Wood (1965), Camberwick Green (1996), Trumpton (1967), Chigley (1969), Joe (1966), The Basil Brush Show (1968), The Clangers (1969), Mr Benn (1971), Rainbow (1972), Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972), Fingerbobs (1972), Pipkins (1973), The Wombles (1973), Bagpuss (1974), Roobarb (1974), Paddington Bear (1975), Bod (1975), Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976), Chorlton and the Wheelies (1976), Button Moon (1980), Postman Pat (1981), Pigeon Street (1981), Dangermouse (1981), SuperTed (1982), Bertha (1985), Fireman Sam (1986), The Wind in the Willows (1984), Thomas the Tank Engine (1984), Alias the Jester (1985), The Little Green Man (1985), Telebugs (1986), Knightmare (1987), Count Duckula (1988), Playbox (1988), The Raggy Dolls (1986), Rosie and Jim (1990), Victor and Hugo (1991), Brum (1991), Mortimer and Arabel (1993), Oscar's Orchestra (1994), Dennis the Menace (1996), Romuald the Reindeer (1996), Teletubbies (1997), Bob the Builder (1998), Tweenies (1999), Yoho Ahoy (2000), Dog and Duck (2000), The Koala Brothers (2003), Peppa Pig (2004), Fifi and the Flowertots (2005), Charlie and Lola (2005), The Secret Show (2006), Little Princess (2006), Roary the Racing Car (2007), In the Night Garden (2007) and Sarah & Duck (2013) NCH/NSPCC on VHS Below is a list of NCH/NSPCC VHS/DVDS. Some are involved with NCH and NSPCC. From 1990 to 2002, Tempo Video/Abbey Home Entertainment released two 'Children's T.V. Favourites' compilations on behalf of the charity. Copyrights #Muffin the Mule © Maverick Entertainment/Sally McNally Holdings Ltd #Andy Pandy © Ben Productions LLC #Ivor the Engine, Clangers and Bagpuss © SmallFilms/Oliver Postgate & Peter Firmin #Dougal, The Magic Roundabout © Serge Danoit #Troy Tempest, Stingray © Carlton International Media Ltd #Sooty and Sweep © Cadells Ltd #Windy Miller, Camberwick Green © Gordon Murray (Trumptonshire) Ltd #Mr Benn © David McKee/Licensed by Clive Juster & Associates #Great Uncle Bulgaria, The Wombles © WCH Ltd #Roobarb and Custard © Grange Calveley/A&B TV #Chorton, Chorlton and the Wheelies, DangerMouse, Mole, Ratty, Badger, Toad, The Wind in the Willows, Count Duckula © Cosgrove-Hall/Pearson Television #Hector's House © Georges Croses/Europe Images #Paddington Bear™ © P & Co Ltd #Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Ltd, a division of Classic Media UK Limited. Licensed by Classic Media Distribution Limited. Original writer John Cunliffe. All rights reserved #SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #Thomas and Friends © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company #Princess, The Raggy Dolls © TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1986 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limiteda. All Rights Reserved #Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Poppy, Jemima, Play School © BBC #Zippy, George, Rainbow © FremantleMedia Ltd #Rosie and Jim, Teletubbies, Brum, Upsy Daisy, In the Night Garden © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd #Bob the Builder™ © HIT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman #Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd/Siriol Productions #The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd #Peppa Pig © ABD Ltd/Ent. One UK Ltd #Charlie and Lola © Lauren Child/Tiger Aspect Productions Ltd #Fifi, Bumble, Fifi and the Flowertots © Chapman Entertainment Ltd #Little Princess © Tony Ross/Illuminated Film Company #Shaun the Sheep © Aardman Animations Ltd